


A Child of the Stars

by TheGoodBoy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First story, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Spin off story line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodBoy/pseuds/TheGoodBoy
Summary: Dromeda, an adoptive daughter of the well respected Ned Stark, is a foreigner to the land of Westeros and has had an close call with death in her infancy. She slowly begins to find clues of her origins while fighting for survival in this game of thrones. Along the way she meets Sandor Clegane, a man who’s cold heart slowly melts for this girl who knows the troubles of looking different.





	1. Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sooo this is my first ever published fanfic! So if it’s trash I’m so sorry, I kinda wanted to write an original storyline for my character so at some point it will diverge from the GoT story. Also I really like Sandor, and I’m enjoying writing this character so hopefully the pairing goes well!

It was a warm day today however, the snow was still plush below your feet. Winterfell was always in snow, the only real place of greenery was where the redwood was, and that place was your sanctuary. You sneaked about the hold, trying your best to not run into the most familiar faces, you needed some solitary time. You heard the whisk of arrows and then laughter in the crisp air, on the other half of the hold you saw the Stark boys practicing their archery with the GreyJoy and the bastard. Robb, Jon and Theon smiled teasingly at Bran who still couldn’t hit a decent target, and you giggled at them but quickly took your leave. Jon saw your cloak float in the turn, but knowing you, he bit his tongue and pretended not to have noticed. As you finally got to the clearing you froze, siting down looking into the small pool was the Ruler of the North, Eddard Stark himself. Every since he found you during the rebellion, wondering gods knows where, he took it as a moral duty to bring you back and raise you as his own, with of course his bastard son Jon. Catelyn Stark would’ve killed him if you were also his bastard, fortunately you looked too different from the children to be of Stark blood. Ned loved you and Catelyn was fair, but you were glad she never treated you as how she treated Jon. You hadn’t realized how long you stood there until you heard a deep rasp, “Dromeda, you know the first rule about sneaking about is to not let the other person see you right?” Neds dark heavy eyes looked up at you. Started you blushed, “Lord Stark my apologizes, I just came here for a breath of fresh air and a quick prayer if I may.” He laughed knowing you better. “Or trying to hid from the rest of us? What has been bothering you today kind child?” Your face began to get hotter, you didn’t want to admit it, but living here was hard. Even though you have been here for all of your life, people would still shoot glances at you with distrust. You weren’t from these lands. Your skin was the lightest bronze with deep brown almond eyes to match, your hair was thick and untamed, having huge obsidian waves that would caress the middle or your back. You were even almost as tall as Ned and as strong. Good thing you were beautiful so that the men or boys wouldn’t snicker at you, is what Sansa would tell you all the time, with outmost love. “Nothing my Lord, I just wanted to have some time alone,” Ned looked at you for a while with solemn eyes, knowing well of the strife you had in your heart, he was about to get up when you spoke, “You can stay, please. I want to hear that story again of how you found me.” You got closer to him and sat at his feet just like how his children would when they were younger. The lord gave a sigh and laughed, even though you weren’t blood, he still loved you as his own. “It was in the mist of the rebellion against the Targaryen house. The town that we rode through had been pillaged by sellswords and criminals. There wasn’t much left of it besides the death that these things would bring. We were almost out of the town when I heard a babies wail, I quickly turned my horse around and saw two men holding a baby by the leg ready to throw it in the near by river. I was surprised you were even alive by the time I was done with them, I got you just in time before the water swallowed you up. I thought they just horrid men of the south who just liked killing babies for fun until I saw the markings on your skin, constellations of the stars right on your back, and on the ground was the amulet that bared your name, Dromeda. Surely someone wanted you dead. But I didn’t,” he paused to sigh, “I thank the old gods that Catelyn let you here, especially when I brought Jon with me as well.” You didn’t realize it, but your teeth were clenched and you held your amulet tightly in your palm. No matter how many times you’ve heard it, you were anxious. Not only being a foreigner to this land, you had these marking on your body that symbolized a deeper secret of yourself. Something you’ve been trying to forget. But every night when you change, you would feel the raised tissue on your back, hoping one day, it would go away.


	2. Winter is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dromeda and her adoptive sibling are going through the day like any other, however some dark news arrives and so does the king and his royal horde, that’s when she sees him for the first time. Things are becoming a bit shaky in the hold, will this mark the day in which their lives will be turned upside down forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is following the events of the first episode of season one, I also added a few more different scenarios and whatnot. Enjoy :)

A few days have gone by, the routine of life in winterfell kept on. You went to study being a lady with Sansa and Arya while the boys had their fun becoming well trained fighters. As you sat there fiddling with the needle and thread you noticed how antsy Ayra was getting, for sure the young pup wasn’t made for this type of stuff, you thought as you turned to Sansa. She was entrancing the septa and the other ladies with her needlework, all of them admiring her hand. She was practically glowing with pride and grace. You sighed and smiled, of course the gods made the stark girls total opposites. You heard a frustrated grunt from your side, the pup’s eyes began to water and she looked like she wanted to scream. You knew exactly what to do. “Feral pup, would you like to go outside and play with the boys?” Her eyes shown with hope, “You will help me again, Dromeda?” You hugged her and giggled, “Hurry feral pup, Sansa’s fine work will only distract the septa for a few moments longer, if they ask I will say you felt your guts turn to liquid and needed to run to your chamber pot!” You pushed the giggling girl to the door and fixed yourself to hide the fact that Arya had left. Little time passed and you too began to feel the frustration, “Ma’am, Arya has been gone for quite some time, I would like to see if she’s doing well,” you tried your best to speak as ladylike as you could. You knew the septa saw through your lie, but since you weren’t of royal blood, she waved you away like the pest. A mischievous smile spread across your face as you scurried down the steps and into the fresh air.  
The boys again were practicing their archery. Bran hasn’t quite well gotten the hang of it, and Theon insisted that he become better. You made it to them, showing off your teeth as you smiled very comical to them, “Oh my what amazingly strong men in this hold, too bad I am just a girl who wouldn’t even think about holding a sword,” you batted your eyelashes and poured your face. Theon rolled his eyes and Rickon giggled sweetly, while Jon laughed and pouted back and Robb got a slight pink to his face and laughed shyly. Bran was too nervous to smile back, Jon walked towards him and cuffed his shoulders, “Go on, father is watching,” the group all turned to see the lord and lady happily watching their young pups at play, “and so is your mother.” He added with a quieter voice. Bran took a deep breath, and readied his bow, concentrating hard, he let go of the bow the arrow totally missing the make. The boys laughed, you went up to bran and ruffled his hair, “which one of you were a marksman at the age of ten?” Ned scolded, bran looked up at him. “Keep practicing Bran. Go on” Jon walked up to him again, “Don’t think to much, Bran.” Bran nodded and set himself up again. Rob looked on, “Relax your bow arm.” Bran looked at you and you gave the other young pup a gentle smile. Suddenly a sound cut through the air next to you. The arrow snagged on the target, perfect bulls eye. Stunned everyone turned to see little Arya smiling ear to ear and cuirsty like a true lady. Bran flustered, ran to chase her while the rest of you laughed. Jon looked at you with kind eyes and Rob got closer to you. “Where did you run off to a couple of days ago? We were all worried sick about you.” You were very close with all your adoptive siblings but you noticed that Rob felt a bit more towards you, you looked to Jon, he knew it too. “I had to do a few things, don’t worry father knew where I was. Thank you for your concerns my dear Rob.” You gave him a playful shove and hug. Then you went to Jon and Theon and started to play with them too. Even though you were a girl, the boys knew better to treat you like a gentle creature. You were wild like them, maybe even a bit wilder. You all were about to begin one of your silly competitions when Ned came down from the balcony. “Boys go get bran, he needs to see this.” They nodded and rob went to go get him. You looked at your father, his face twisted with concern, “you too Dromeda,” you were taken aback, you turned to look at Jon who also gave you a confused look. “I feel as if you’re going to need this lesson as well.” 

The girls and Rickon stayed behind as you and the older of the Stark pups traveled with your lord father, the true born children rode closer to Ned while you, Jon and Theon rode in the back. “I saw you sneaking away that day,” Jon’s raspy voice broke the silence, “did you? For some reason you’re the only one who does.” You teased him, he chuckled but then his face turned serious. “I just want you to know, you’re not the only one who feels out of place. I’m here for you, as you are for me. Us outsiders need to stick together.“ Jon’s eyes shown with care, you blushed at his kindness, and reached a hand to his shoulder. “The bastard and the dorthraki orphan, what a lovely pair.” Theon snickered. “Oh are you jealous Theon? That Jon doesn’t have to pay for a woman’s attention?” You made a face at him and he gave an annoyed grunt. Jon laughed, “that is what you get Theon. She isn’t even dorthraki. Well we still need to figure that out.” You rode up to Theon and gave his back an affectionate pat, “You know I’m messing with you, you’re family to me as much as the Stark pups are. But say something like that again and we will see if I got that dorthraki screamer instinct in me.” Your idle chatting dwindled as the gloomy scene showed itself. There were riders around a man who looked disheveled and rough. He looked up at the group with blank eyes. Bran looked back at him, with curiosity and a slight fear. You felt a pit grow in your belly, you noticed he was dressed in black attire, and his skin held on the snow’s color. He was from the Night’s Watch, a deserter. Your lord father brought you and young Bran to watch him kill this man, he wanted you to see it for whatever reason. Once the deed was done, Ned was talking to Bran on why he had to do it, how honor was above all else and the pride that their house holds for the north and winter. It still didn’t answer your questions on why you were brought along. Girls weren’t allowed to see o such things, but then again, girls weren’t allowed to do much that Ned would let you, with his back turned of course. On your way back home the group stumbled upon a most unsettling scene of a stag and a direwolf mother dead at the hands of each other. But with death comes life and a liter of direwolf pups were saved and kept for the Stark children and Jon. Dusk was upon Winterfell, you had come back a while ago but were kept busy helping around the hold you finally got some rest in the courtyard, laying on a wagon with hay as you watched the stars. The way they twinkled made you think about the story that your lord father as told you again and again before. The sound of footsteps approaching quickly snapped you out of your relaxing, you sat up to thinking it was Arya, but to your surprise it was Ned. “I bet you are wondering why I took you along with us today.” He sat right next to you on the wagon. You nodded. “It’s because I want you to know what it takes to be a leader, to be honorable.” So just as you figured, he had the same lesson for you as he had with Bran. “But I also want you to know how ugly the world can be, already somebody wants you dead. I would be damned if my adoptive daughter would be killed so easily without honor again.” He smiled at you and too you in his arms. “ The reason why I let you be as wild as the boys is because I know you’re life is going to get tougher from here on out, we can’t all stay here forever, one day you will be out there and who knows what will happen to you. I can tell you were born to be a force to be reckoned with. Where ever that place you originated from, grew only fighter women. Dromeda, if I’m not here please take care of my family. And if you’re somewhere in distance lands, remember us and our words.” You looked up at him with tears swelling in your eyes. “Thank you my lord.” Ned shook his head, “I am also your father too Dromeda.” 

Things began to grow much more lively in the hold. Ned has had some terrible news delivered to him about a Jon Arryn passing, but with that news of the King traveling to Winterfell made everyone eager and busy. One day you saw Bran scale the front of the hold, he seemed excited at what we saw and you grew a bit nervous when you saw Catelyn waiting for him at the foot of his climb. Already knew he was in for a scolding. He ran towards you smiling and you crouched down to give him a hug and look at him eye level. “What did you see up there Bran? Any fairies or grumpkins or dragons?” You shook him around. “No Dromeda, I saw the kings horde, they have arrived!” He squirmed around your hold to break free giving you a sweet smile before he ran off to tell the others. You smiled at the boy, you felt a fierce gaze and you turned towards it, Catelyn was there staring. Not with hate nor kindness, but with a feeling much more curious. You bowed your head at her and walked off to get ready for the greetings.  
As you stood there behind the Starks, nervousness began to spread through your body. Even though Jon was there with you, you knew you weren’t supposed to be here. You stuck out like a swollen thumb, King Robert would take notice and in some way or another you would embarrass the family that you owe your life to. Time for your self pity ran out, the royal family was here. Robert came out first and greeted Ned like old friends, and began to go down the children, to everyone’s relief Arya came. After he was done with formal greetings he looked right at you and Jon, his eyes flashed with uneasiness and then he quickly turned away to discuss matters with Ned. You looked on to all the unfamiliar faces, each of them unfriendlier than the last. The one that truly struck uneasiness in you was the queen Cerci and her brother, the Kingslayer, Jamie, you had to admit, the stories did no justice to their beauty of the Lannister. But the one that truly got your attention was wearing a snarling dog helmet. You didn’t have to see his scarred to know who this was, it wall the most terrible and vile creature, Sandor Clegane, The Hound. Even with all the stories running through your head, something about him drew you in, you wanted to know more. “Psst Dromeda, stop it! You’re practically drooling.” Jon nudged you out of it. “That’s really him? The Hound?” That’s when Jon’s face contorted in disbelief, “Really? The Hound?” All you did was grin and shrug. Yeah maybe.  
That night was a feast for the king, unlike Jon who had Catelyn tell him not to come. You were able to eat with everyone else, just with the other common folk however. This didn’t bother you, in fact, you were able to get a closer look at The Hound from here. He was a towering figure, his armor made his built even more impressive. From where you were, you could see his frontal view. His head was slumped though, barely looking up from his plate, his hair was dropped around his face like a curtain. You were able to get glimpse until he stopped eating, slowly he looked up and locked eye contact with you. You froze, not realizing you were staring at him for that long. His eyes burned into your face, you were scared but you kept the gaze, this went on for another thirty seconds until he looked at his drink and began to drink and eat till his hearts content. His grasp was gone from you and you left out the breath you didn’t know you held. Fresh air, you thought and got out of your seat and dining hall, walking to anywhere.  
You made your way into another building, with a window, you looked outside and saw Jon practicing on a dummy, it brought relief, you just stood there watching. “He’s quite the swordsman huh?” You yelped, looking out, you saw the Imp perched on a stone slab, you had forgotten about this Lannister, Tyrion the dwarf. Or more commonly known as, the Imp. What he lost in height he made up in brains, one of the most well read people in Westeros. “You startled me Lannister, but yes he indeed is.” He chuckled at you. “Ahhhh so you don’t know who I am? I am the imp if you can’t tell.” He kicked his feet in the air. “What a respectful child thank you. But you may call me Tyrion for your kindness.” He nodded. “You’re that dorthraki girl that Lord Stark has fathered am I correct?” Your frustration began to rise, you looked away from him, “I guess that’s the word around Westeros huh? That I’m some native savage trying to fit in with a royal family?” The Imp gave a shake to his head, and looked up at you with his missed matched eyes. “Now my dark skinned beauty, if you let my words affect you, you will never survive in the outside world where people would want to either kill you or rape you or both.” A kind smile spread onto his face. “I see you’re very strong and brave, I would hate for such natural talent to go to waste so easily. You and your adoptive bastard brother need to see that these are just words, your actions is what people will remember you by if you let them.” You looked at him in wonder, of course he’s wise, you gave him your smile in return, “Thank you my friend, now please excuse me.” And with that you were away from all the lights and noise, and into the calming darkness of the night.  
The following morning, Rob was a bit concerned about Sansa’s obsession with the prince, who was a brat in all forms. Jon started to go on and on about the honor of taking the black and joining the Night’s Watch with Uncle Benjen, Theon was bragging about his conquest to whoever was around to listen. Things were beginning to feel different, you could barely see but there were little shifts in everyone that would have grand consequences on them in the future. “Baby cub, would you like to go outside? Maybe look for your brother Bran?” You cooed to Rickon. He nodded with crumbs surrounding his mouth and food still full in his cheeks. The rest of the pack were still too deep in their concentration to even notice Bran’s absence and your leave. Rickon bounded around his direwolf Shaggydog, you slowed your pace, just to admire his joy in simple things. “Ay girl,” a huge, heavy hand was on your shoulder now, sending chills down your spine, forcefully the hand turned you around to a broad chest. You looked up in horror, till you noticed who it was and it turned to shock, Sandor Clegane now had you griped by your shoulders. Looking down at you with intimidating dark eyes. “I wasn’t that drunk to not remember ya staring me down girl. I’m just here to give you a better look of my fucking face.” You swallowed hard taking in his weathered face. Nothing of it scared you though, but you still felt uncomfortable. “It’s not that ser, I just couldn’t believe I was looking at The Hound himself.” You softened your stare at him. You showed no fear, just curiosity. The Hound noticed this and grunted, “You one daft dark bitch huh? I could kill you right here and now.” He shoved you and slowly walked away, you called back. “Nice meeting you Sandor Clegane.” He stopped, but only for a second and continued on. “Dromeda! Get Ned now!” A pleading voice called out, it was Catelyn she looked hysterical as she ran towards you. Rickon followed looking even more confused and distraught. “My lady what happened?” You questioned. “It’s Bran! He has fallen!”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, the prequel of my story :) next chapter will be in the first episode, so I will try to be an canonical as I can. I hope you guys will continue to read my story and if you have comments please feel free to write thank you!


End file.
